Big Balloon◎
Big Balloon◎ (Bigバルーン◎) is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13. The song is performed by Ami Futami, Konomi Baba, Akane Nonohara and Subaru Nagayoshi. The theme for this single is "A Playful, Nonsensical, High-Spirits Unit". The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Heart♡ Days Night☆ (Heart♡・デイズ・Night☆) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Akane Nonohara～" #Hohoenda Kara, Kidzuitanda. (微笑んだから、気づいたんだ。) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ami Futami～" #dear... #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Konomi Baba～" #Beginner's☆Strike (ビギナーズ☆ストライク) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Subaru Nagayoshi～" #Big Balloon◎ (Bigバルーン◎) #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater" #Thank You! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! Nanika ga aru to shizen ni itsumo koko ni kichau hora ne Tawainai kaiwa no naka de jibun ga torimodoserun da Taiyou o utsusu suimen ni hikaru kyou ga Kanousei to SHINPASHII ano hashi no saki ga sekai ni tsunagaru Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! Egao ga kokorodzuyoi no otagai kanjiteta dakedo Issho ni naita ano hi mo daijina yasashii omoide Mezashita shunkan honmono no jishin ni naru Itsuka jibun dake no SUTEEJI ni tatte mo hitori janai no Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! Irotoridori te ni totta no wa Dore mo minna-rashii jibun no katachi Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! |-| Color Coded= Ami = Konomi = Akane = Subaru = Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! (Konomi/Akane) Kanousei to SHINPASHII ano hashi no saki ga sekai ni tsunagaru Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! (Ami/Subaru) Itsuka jibun dake no SUTEEJI ni tatte mo hitori janai no Zutto minna, wasurenai yo Yume de fukuranda nakama-tachi ga iru ne Oozora ni tobase Big BARUUN Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! Zutto minna, yumemiteta ne Itsumo zenryoku de seichou shite kita yo Oozora ni tobasu Big BARUUN Takaku motto ikeru yo! Kaze ga shitteru mirai e! |-| Kanji= ずっとみんな、忘れないよ 夢でふくらんだ　仲間たちがいるね 大空に飛ばせ　Bigバルーン 風が知ってる未来へ！ 何かがあると自然に　いつもここに来ちゃう　ホラね たわいない会話の中で　自分が取り戻せるんだ 太陽を映す水面に　光る今日が 可能性とシンパシー　あの橋の先が世界につながる ずっとみんな、夢見てたね いつも全力で　成長してきたよ 大空に飛ばす　Bigバルーン 高くもっと行けるよ！ 笑顔が心強いの　お互い感じてた　だけど 一緒に泣いたあの日も　大事な優しい思い出 目指した瞬間ホンモノの　自信になる いつか自分だけの　ステージに立っても独りじゃないの ずっとみんな、忘れないよ 夢でふくらんだ　仲間たちがいるね 大空に飛ばせ　Bigバルーン 風が知ってる未来へ！ 色とりどり　手に取ったのは どれもみんならしい　自分のカタチ ずっとみんな、夢見てたね いつも全力で　成長してきたよ 大空に飛ばす　Bigバルーン 高くもっと行けるよ！ 風が知ってる未来へ！ |-| English= I'll never, ever forget everyone My friends are here to expand their dreams, right? The big balloon flies to the vast sky Feeling the wind blowing to the future!' You see, I always come here when there's anything to do in nature, right? In our childish conversation I redeem myself Today the sun reflects its light onto the water's surface That bridge ahead connects the world with possibilities and sympathy Everyone is always dreaming, right? Always with all their power, they grow up to adulthood The big balloon flies to the vast sky Let's go higher! Although we felt our smiles encouraging each other Even on those days we cried together, they're filed with precious, gentle memories The moment I aim for my goals for real, I become confident Even if I stand on my own stage someday, I won't be alone I'll never, ever forget everyone My friends are here to expand their dreams, right? The big balloon flies to the vast sky Feeling the wind blowing to the future! Picking up the various colors with my hand They're all like everyone and my own image Everyone is always dreaming, right? Always with all their power, they grow up to adulthood The big balloon flies to the vast sky Let's go higher! Feel the wind blowing to the future! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 13 (sung by: Ami Futami, Subaru Nagayoshi, Akane Nonohara, and Konomi Baba) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Konomi Baba) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Ami Futami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Subaru Nagayoshi) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Akane Nonohara)